It Happened One Day
by Jaded-Lily-05
Summary: SSHP Slash. Severus Snape sees something and starts to obsess. There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single, flashing, throbbing moment. - Sarah Dessen
1. Amused

A/N: For Writing Quotes on the HPFC's forum.

Thanks to SoUsay234 for wonderful beta-ing!!

Word Count: 268

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a

heartbeat, in a single, flashing, throbbing moment. - Sarah Dessen

Prompt # 2: Amused.

It was an ordinary Thursday. Thursday was acceptable; but there was nothing special about Thursdays. The only remotely remarkable thing about Thursdays could be that they are followed by Fridays. Nothing ever happened on Thursdays.

Of course, the fact only needed to be acknowledged for something important to happen on a Thursday.

This Thursday must have been special; Severus decided as he slowly backed away from the open door he had stopped to check. That must be it, otherwise, something like this would not have happened. Not to him.

It was shocking, and absurd, and he would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. But he had. He had seen it and now it was if it had burned into his retina. There was no way it was ever going to leave.

Sure he had walked in on scenes like that before.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was…well; the Professor couldn't exactly decide what the point was.

All he knew was that it had been awkward and confusing.

Severus sat down on the couch in his quarters and stared at the fire. He didn't quite remember how he'd gotten there. Leaning his head on the back of the couch he closed his eyes and a deep chuckle started to rumble from his throat. As he took in a new breath of air the chuckling turned into full-blown laughter.

A few moments passed and when his laughter stopped; he wiped the wetness from his eyes and spoke aloud to the empty room.

"I can't believe the Boy-Who-Lived takes it up the ass."


	2. Blush

A/N: For Writing Quotes on the HPFC's forum. Thanks to SoUsay234 for beta-ing!!

Word Count: 214

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single, flashing, throbbing moment. - Sarah Dessen

Prompt # 4. Blush.

* * *

He watched silently as they made eyes at each other in the Great Hall. It was disgusting how Potter looked so much like a dog-- begging for its owner's attention. Zambini looked as if he was enjoying every second. It wasn't like they would wind up together in the end. Zambini was a playboy who enjoyed what he did; he was just like his mother in that aspect.

He had to stop thinking about this: Potter wasn't that important. If he got his heart broken by Zambini- it was his own damn fault. His friends had to have told him of the fame that Zambini had for leaving a trail of broken hearts following him through the vast halls of Hogwarts.

Severus looked back at the Potter-boy and his friends. The bushy haired muggle-born was looking at the Potter in disapproval. Weasley, on the other hand, was glaring at the Slytherin Table.

Severus glanced toward Zambini for a moment, just in time to catch the wink he aimed toward the Gryffindor boy.

Potter blushed deeply and smiled with admiration.

And for a moment, just a single moment, as Severus was watching him; he had felt an unknown flutter somewhere in his chest..

He needed to leave, now. He decided. This was making him sick.


	3. Bitter

A/N: For Writing Quotes on the HPFC's forum. Thank you, SoUsay234, for beta'ing!

Word Count: 243

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single, flashing, throbbing moment. - Sarah Dessen

Prompt #1. Bitter.

* * *

They were together still. It had been two months. One of Zambini's longest relationships. Figures it would be with Potter. Fools. The Gryffindor looked happy though-- not that he was paying them the least bit of attention.

Severus sneered at the direction his thoughts were taking off in. He was acting as an infatuated schoolboy.

Right. What did he have to do after this mockery of a meal?

Also-- why did the Headmaster insist on everyone being present for dinner? He could have spent the time doing something much more valuable. Teaching at Hogwarts was like babysitting children whose parents forgot about teaching them their manners. Immature, rude and disrespectful described most of the students.

He could do a better job raising one.

Why didn't he have one?

Honestly. He didn't know _where_ this voice was coming from; spitting out these vile images.

Why didn't he have a lover?

Severus growled menacingly, making the other Professors glance at him.

Blue eyes twinkled and asked, "Is everything quite alright, Severus?"

"Fine, Headmaster."

"Are you sure? You don't look well.. Have some treacle tart!"

Deranged old man.

"No. Thank you, Headmaster. I believe that I shall be taking my leave," the Potions Master said before he stood up and gave a short bow, "Goodnight."

As he walked out of the Great Hall, he only had one thought in his head: _When had he changed from a miserable young death eater into an old bitter professor?_


End file.
